


История про кота

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Snape is Alive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Однажды к Снейпу в дом проник очень наглый гость.





	История про кота

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фикатон СФ на тему "Анимаг вам не враг!", и в тоже время в подарок любимой и единственной бете, которая любит Снейпа и кошачих :) Немного флаффная история про Снейпа, кота и Малфоев.

Северус Снейп животных не любил. Единственное, что его интересовало о них: как и для каких зелий их можно было бы использовать. С живыми представителями фауны он предпочитал дел не иметь – наглые, вонючие, невоспитанные твари прочно ассоциировались у него с гриффиндорцами. Но однажды он нашел около своего дома на Спиннерс-энд кота. Обычного, на первый взгляд, кота – с серебристой шкуркой, длинным пушистым хвостом, умной мордой и бездонными глазами.

Кот обнаружился прямо на крыльце – спал, свернувшись клубочком. Несмотря на небольшой размер, наглое животное умудрилось занять всю верхнюю ступеньку, и добраться до двери, не наступив на него, было невозможно. Снейп грубо схватил кота за шкирку и еле увернулся от удара растопыренной когтистой лапы.

– Ах ты, поганец! – прошипел он и уронил кота рядом с крыльцом.

Но едва он открыл дверь, как кот серебристой молнией просочился в появившуюся щель и скрылся в полумраке коридора.

– Проклятье! – Снейп ринулся за обнаглевшим животным.

Естественно, кот нашелся на кухне, и, естественно, восседал прямо на столе. Рядом валялась перевернутая солонка, из которой высыпалось все содержимое. Под столом в коричневой луже лежали осколки любимой чашки – торопясь утром по делам, он забыл убрать ее на место. У Снейпа аж перед глазами потемнело от ярости. Кот же посмотрел на него с самым невинным выражением на морде и насмешливо сказал:

– Мяу!

Взмахом палочки Снейп мгновенно навел порядок.

– Что ж ты за сволочь такая! Откуда ты, паршивец, взялся? – грозно спросил он у кота.

– Мяу! Мррр… – невинно откликнулся тот и сладко потянулся.

– Пошел вон отсюда!

Кот фыркнул и забил хвостом. Снейп попытался схватить наглеца за шкирку, но тот ловко вывернулся и, проскользнув у него между ног, выскочил в коридор.

– Стой! – он рванул следом, но кот уже успел куда-то спрятаться. 

Вне себя от гнева Снейп метался по комнатам, тщетно выискивая пришельца. В конце концов он достал палочку и с криками: «Акцио кот!» – оббежал весь дом, включая подвал и чердак, но и это не принесло результата. Найти наглую тварь при помощи магии не получалось. Стоило попробовать иной подход. Снейп достал кусок колбасы, положил его на пол в коридоре и спрятался за дверью. Признаков жизни кот не подавал. Тогда он подошел к входной двери, громко ею хлопнул, наложил на себя дезиллюминационные чары и затаился.

Через пару минут на пороге спальни появился кот. Снейп задержал дыхание. Серебристое чудовище принюхалось, презрительно покосилось на колбасу и неспешно направилось на кухню. Снейп осторожно последовал за ним. Кот грациозно вскочил на стол и огляделся по сторонам. Снейп резко закрыл кухонную дверь и бросился к нему. Уже через секунду проклятое животное сидело на самом высоком шкафу, аккуратно обвив лапки великолепным хвостом, а Снейп, держась за голову, с ненавистью взирал на осколки некогда красивой вазы.

– Репаро! 

Его уже просто трясло от ярости. В результате – осколки врезались друг в друга с такой силой, что превратились в пыль.

Кот зевнул, потянулся и, лениво растягивая гласные, прокомментировал:

– Мяу!

– Да что тебе надо, монстр?!

Тот снисходительно посмотрел на него и фыркнул. Тогда Снейп нацелил на него палочку. Кот напрягся.

– Акцио кот! – произнес Снейп, не слишком надеясь на успех.

Наглец взглянул на него с легкой иронией и зевнул.

– Инкарцеро! – выкрикнул он и тут же взвыл от боли: кот вывернулся из-под заклятия, прыгнул прямо на уже порядком пострадавшую от падения вазы голову и вцепился в нее когтями. В следующее мгновение мохнатый монстр уже взобрался по занавескам на карниз.

– Авада… – начал Снейп, но не договорил – еще не хватало в Азкабан из-за всяких глупых тварей угодить.

Стекающая по лицу кровь попадала в глаза и мешала прицелиться. Снейп, погрозив коту кулаком, на что тот ответил снисходительным фырчанием, вылетел из кухни, запер дверь и отправился зализывать раны. Пока Снейп искал зелья и щедро поливал ими многочисленные царапины, он немного успокоился. Проникшая в его дом тварь вела себя слишком странно для обычного уличного кота. Кроме того, кот явно знал, что такое волшебная палочка. Вероятно, он был чьим-то фамильяром, а убийство чужой магической собственности могло повлечь ненужные проблемы. Стоило разобраться, что коту нужно.

Снейп вернулся на кухню и осторожно приоткрыл дверь, опасаясь нападения. Кот сидел на столе и взирал на него с брезгливым высокомерием.

«Точь-в-точь Малфой», – подумал он и усмехнулся.

– Давай так, – как можно спокойнее начал Снейп, присаживаясь на стул. – Ты меня понимаешь?

– Мяу, – ответил кот и чуть наклонил голову.

– Тебе нужна помощь?

Тот обвил лапки хвостом.

– Мяу.

– Ты чей-то фамильяр?

Кот недовольно фыркнул.

– Ты разумен? – усмехнулся Снейп.

– Мяу! – кот посмотрел на него с возмущением.

– Тебе нужно зелье?

Тот ничего не ответил, только дернул хвостом и отвел взгляд.

– Ты анимаг?

Нахальное животное посмотрело на него как на идиота.

– Но ты маг? – поднял бровь Снейп.

– Мяу!

– Тебя превратили в кота?!

Кот фыркнул, соскочил со стола и выскользнул за дверь.

– Да кто же ты такой? – бросился вслед за ним Снейп.

Пушистый монстр не отвечал, он снова куда-то исчез.

– Может, ты есть хочешь? – растерялся Снейп – он опять умудрился потерять странного гостя.

Из спальни показалась усатая морда.

– Так понимаю, что свое инкогнито ты раскрывать не хочешь? – хмыкнул Снейп и направился на кухню.

– Мяу! – кот послушно последовал за ним.

– Тогда, боюсь, не смогу тебе помочь.

Кот снова вскочил на стол, надменно фыркнул и дернул кончиком хвоста.

– Вижу, ты от меня не отвяжешься, – усмехнулся Снейп.

– Мрррр… – подтвердил его слова наглец и зевнул во всю зубастую пасть.

Снейп изловчился, в мгновение ока схватил кота за шкирку и вытянул руку так, чтобы тот не смог достать его когтистыми лапами.

– Вот так-то лучше.

Похоже кот понял, что попался, затих и даже глаза закрыл, демонстрируя полное смирение. Но Снейп не поддался на уловку. Он достал палочку и произнес заклинание, открывающее истинную форму анимага – ничего не произошло. Кот все так же висел в его руке. С трансфигурацией Снейп решил не рисковать – последствия могли быть весьма плачевны. 

– Теперь слушай, – он чуть встряхнул кота, – или ты рассказываешь, кто ты и что с тобой случилось, или я выбрасываю тебя на улицу!

Мохнатый гость не пошевелился, и Снейп направился к выходу. Он открыл дверь, последний раз взглянул на изображающего труп кота и вышвырнул его на улицу.

Снейп долго не мог заснуть. Ему мерещилось истошное мяуканье и царапанье в дверь и окна. В середине ночи началась гроза, и сквозь раскаты грома и шум ливня ему слышался кошачий плач. Но Снейп не собирался поддаваться жалости – зелье «Сна без сновидений» отлично помогло уснуть.

* * *

Утром на пороге его встретил кот. Мокрый и грязный, он смерил его уничтожающим взглядом, встряхнулся, забрызгав чистую мантию, и гордо прошествовал мимо слегка обалдевшего от подобной наглости Снейпа в дом.

– Да что тебе надо?!

– Мяу! – угрюмо сообщил кот, всей немытой тушкой устраиваясь на кухонном столе.

– Тебе жить негде?

– Мяу.

– Но почему я?..

Кот не ответил, только поудобнее устроился и с немым укором посмотрел на Снейпа. Вздохнув, он налил в блюдце сливок и протянул коту. Тот фыркнул и отвернулся, раздраженно дернув хвостом.

– Больше ничего нет! – зло воскликнул Снейп и выскочил из кухни.

Когда он через полчаса вернулся, пушистый гость с крайним отвращением вылизывал опустевшее блюдце.

– Так-то лучше, – усмехнулся Снейп, – а то привереда хуже Малфоя, – внезапная догадка пронзила его мозг. – Может, ты Малфой?

Кот не отреагировал.

Снейп почесал его за ушком. Шерстка у животного была удивительно мягкой и шелковистой. Кот дернул ухом и мурлыкнул. Осмелев, Снейп уверенно провел рукой по его спине. Кот заурчал.

– Нравится, когда тебя гладят? – спросил Снейп, улыбнувшись.

Тот подтвердил это довольным мурлыканьем.

– Ладно, оставайся пока, – вздохнул Снейп. – Вернусь вечером. Ты индейку любишь?

Кот одобрительно мяукнул и потерся головой о его руку.

– Ясно. Только веди себя хорошо, а то вмиг окажешься на улице, – предупредил Снейп.

После этого он отправился по магазинам. Сначала Снейп посетил аптеки на Косой аллее и в Лютном переулке, подолгу отбирая наиболее качественные ингредиенты. Затем заглянул в «Флориш и Блоттс» за еженедельной прессой, заодно купил на всякий случай «Основы трансфигурации человека в животное и обратно». Потом зашел на рынок за продуктами. Когда он вернулся домой, уже сгустились сумерки. Кот, ожидая его, разлегся на пороге, и Снейп едва на него не наступил.

Возмущенная ругань быстро прекратилась, когда зверь замурлыкал и потерся о его брюки головой, но тут же возобновилась, когда Снейп обнаружил на черной ткани замечательную серебристую шерсть.

Снейп пытался накормить кота сырым мясом, но тот наотрез отказался от угощения, недвусмысленно поглядывая на печь. Пришлось заняться приготовлением ужина и по-братски поделить еду с котом.  
Когда Снейп забрался в кровать, он обнаружил на своей подушке кота. Чертыхнувшись, Снейп ухватил его за шкирку и потащил в ванную – мыться, после чего долго мазал глубокие царапины зельями и обменивался с мокрым животным злыми взглядами. Тем не менее, когда голова Снейпа коснулась подушки, рядом с ним пристроился кот и, свернувшись клубочком, довольно замурчал. Эти звуки подействовали на Снейпа лучше всякого снотворного зелья, и он спокойно уснул.

* * *

На следующий день к Снейпу заглянул с дружеским визитом старинный приятель Люциус Малфой. Он выглядел до странного дерганым и все время оглядывался по сторонам.

– Северус, друг мой, – сказал он, неуверенно вертя в руках трость, – к тебе на днях кот не заглядывал?

– Кот? – поднял бровь Снейп. – С чего вдруг?

– Да так. Подумалось, мало ли, – Малфой опустил глаза. – Драко кота себе купил, а тот сбежал.

– Я-то тут при чем? – притворно удивился Снейп.

Выдавать таинственное животное приятелю не хотелось. Интуиция подсказывала – что тут все было не так просто.  
– Не при чем, наверное, – вздохнул Малфой. – Но, если вдруг ты его увидишь, пожалуйста, дай знать в Мэнор. Очень тебя прошу.

Больше всего Снейпа удивило «пожалуйста», подкрепленное какой-то совершенно не свойственной Малфою растерянностью и тоской во взгляде. 

– Как там твои? Все хорошо? – на всякий случай спросил он.

– Да-да-да, – рассеянно ответил Малфой. – Драко, как ты знаешь, в Министерстве, секретарем. Нарцисса садом занимается. Меня вот тут авроры опять донимали, но, вроде, обошлось, – он как-то резко опечалился. – Так если кота увидишь, скажешь?

Умоляющий взгляд обычно гордого друга стал последней каплей.

– Да что за кот?! – воскликнул Снейп.

– Да кот… как кот, умный только слишком, – как-то странно промямлил Малфой.

– Котенок? Почему без магического ошейника?

– Ошейник? – Малфой как-то неуверенно хихикнул. – Не успели. Да какой котенок – нормальный взрослый кот.

– Что же вы уже взрослого кота купили – он наверняка домой убежал, – усмехнулся Снейп.

– Нет, туда он точно не убегал, – покачал головой Люциус.

– Какого он цвета?

– Серебристого…

– Размер?

– Да кто ж… – Малфой испуганно замялся, но тут же воскликнул: – Кот и кот! Обычный! – он нахмурился и нервно взглянул на часы. – Мне пора.

Он встал, попрощался и ушел, воспользовавшись камином.

– Ну-ка, иди сюда, – убедившись, что гость ушел, позвал кота Снейп.

Из-за угла показалась обеспокоенная мордочка зверя.

– Так, значит, ты от Малфоев сбежал?

Кот не ответил. Нервно помахивая пушистым хвостом, он подошел к Снейпу, сел на пол у его ног и уставился снизу вверх невозможными глазами.

– Твои хозяева волнуются.

Кот фыркнул и опустил взгляд.

– Не хочешь возвращаться?

– Мяу, – подтвердил предположение пушистый наглец.

– А что мне мешает рассказать о тебе Малфоям?

Кот мгновенно подскочил, выгнул спину и зашипел.

– Ладно, – ухмыльнулся Снейп, – не выдам.

Невозможное создание успокоилось, мурлыкнуло и потерлось головой о его ноги.

– Почему же ты сбежал? – продолжил допрос Снейп. – Кормили плохо?

Кот возмущенно фыркнул.

– Обижали?

Тот посмотрел на него полным недоумения взглядом.

– Может, ты павлина задрал, и Люциус пообещал с тебя шкуру спустить?

Кот фыркнул еще громче и отвернулся.

– Надоели?

– Мяу, – ответил он, наклонив голову.

Камин полыхнул зеленым, и кот в тот же миг куда-то исчез.

– Северус, – в камине показалась голова Нарциссы, – Драко или, может быть, Люциус говорили тебе про кота?

– Нарцисса, хоть ты объясни мне – что за кот?!

– Ну, кот, – вздохнула та. – Обычный. Хотя нет. До невозможности наглый и вредный кот. Красивый, – она вздохнула еще раз.

– Объясни, почему вы его ищете у меня? – взмолился Снейп.

– А где? – ее взгляд был полон недоумения.

– Где угодно! Может, его вообще собаки уже задрали! – предположил он.

– О, нет! – воскликнула Нарцисса, и камин погас.

Кот осторожно заглянул в комнату. Вид у него был виноватый. Он подошел и уткнулся лбом Снейпу под колени. Тот вздохнул и взял его на руки.

– Кто же ты такой? – он почесал кота под подбородком, и тот счастливо заурчал. – Может, Драко?

Кот прекратил мурлыкать.

– Может, Люциус пытался заставить тебя жениться на Панси, и ты превратился в кота и сбежал? – продолжил Снейп.

Поймав полный немого укора взгляд зверя, он стушевался.

– Но ты же явно не простой кот, – тихо сказал он.

Пушистая тварь мурлыкнула и потерлась головой о его плечо. 

Снейп осторожно гладил бархатную шкурку, и это действовало на него удивительно умиротворяюще. Прижимая кота к себе, он продолжал его почесывать, и мурлыканье млеющего от удовольствия серебристого зверя заполняло комнату. 

– Тебе же имя надо дать… – задумчиво сказал Снейп. – Пусть будет Малфой, раз уж ты от них сбежал.

Кот только фыркнул и опять замурлыкал в ответ на его поглаживания.

* * *

Вечером кот снова заснул у Снейпа на подушке, а утром разбудил, гуляя по нему мягкими лапками, и тихонько замявкал, требуя завтрак. 

Чтобы выяснить, не является ли нагло вторгшийся в его жизнь зверь трансфигурированным человеком, Снейп решил сварить специальное зелье. Кот с живым интересом стал участвовать в процессе, наблюдая за тем, как он нарезает ингредиенты и помешивает в котелке варево. Иногда кот мяукал, чтобы обратить на себя внимание, но чаще просто с интересом смотрел прищуренными глазами. Добавив последний ингредиент – шерсть сидящего перед ним кота, Снейп с интересом уставился на поднимающийся над котлом дым. Если бы животное было человеком, дым изменил бы свой цвет, но тот так и остался белым. Снейп неуверенно почесал кота за ушком, и тот привычно замурлыкал. 

– Не понимаю, – тихо сказал он. – Я не мог ошибиться.

– Мяу? – поинтересовался кот, но, не дождавшись ответа, спрыгнул со стола и направился на кухню.

К вечеру явился Драко. Он был бледен и растерянно теребил рукав мантии.

– Профессор, прошу вас, скажите, вы точно не видели кота? – спросил он, глядя с надеждой.

– Да что с этим котом?! Сначала Люциус, потом Нарцисса, теперь ты. Объясни, наконец, что за кот и зачем он так вам нужен? – Снейп сложил руки на груди и с интересом уставился на бывшего ученика.

– Я не могу объяснить, – тихо сказал Драко. – Родители будут в ярости. Вы точно его не видели? Он, должно быть, серебристый и очень красивый.

– Что значит «должно быть»? – поднял бровь тот. – Это же твой кот?

– Мой… – растерянно пробормотал младший Малфой. – Мой кот… – он вдруг прыснул и, не прощаясь, удрал через камин.

– Да что там у них происходит! – не выдержал Снейп. – Малфой!

Кот выглянул из-под кресла и уставился на того.

– Что у них случилось? Ты можешь объяснить? – обратился он с вопросом к бессловесной твари.

– Мяу, – зевнул кот.

* * *

На следующий день Снейп в надежде прояснить ситуацию отправился к Малфоям сам.

– Ты видел кота? – бросилась к нему обеспокоенная Нарцисса.

– Я за всю свою жизнь видел довольно много кошек, – попробовал пошутить он

– Ты же знаешь, о чем я.

– Вот именно! Я очень хочу понять, о чем ты. Что у вас происходит? Где Люциус? Где Драко?

– На работе… – неуверенно ответила Нарцисса.

– Люциус? – удивился Снейп – насколько он помнил, друг ни на какую работу устраиваться не собирался.

– Нет. Драко, конечно. А Люциус… – она чуть замялась, – уехал.

– Куда?

– По делам, – ее голос прозвучал как-то растерянно.

– Так что у вас с котом? – спросил Снейп. Он уже начал уставать от этого разговора.

– Пропал.

– Что за кот?! – не выдержав, закричал он.

– Кот… – тихо сказала она.

– Нарцисса, – проникновенно начал Снейп, – я клянусь, что никому не скажу. 

– Я не могу!

– Иначе я ничем не смогу помочь.

Она опасливо огляделась и вздохнула.

– Это Люциус.

– Что? – не понял Снейп.

– Люциус стал котом и исчез, – Нарцисса отвела взгляд.

– Что значит «стал»? – спросил он. По спине поползли мурашки.

– На днях к нам снова пришли авроры с обыском – на этот раз они привели с собой специалиста по тайникам. Как ты помнишь, Малфои родом из Франции, поэтому и специалиста авроры пригласили оттуда же. Французу удалось обнаружить секретную комнату, о которой не знал никто, даже Люциус. Авроры тут же, – Нарцисса вздохнула, – набросились на него с вопросами. Потом стали выпытывать про каждый артефакт в отдельности. Люциус молчал – может, конечно, он и не знал, что могло там храниться, но было видно, что происходящее выводит его из себя. Когда настала очередь старинного серебряного кольца с изумрудами, он посмотрел на него, повертел в руках, а потом усмехнулся, надел на палец и превратился в кота. Авроры попытались было его поймать, но он расцарапал им все, до чего смог дотянуться, увернулся от Авады, которой в него запустил кто-то особенно ретивый, и сбежал. У Драко, к счастью, нашлось немного Оборотного зелья, так что, когда вошел Люциус и мягко поинтересовался, кто посмел пытаться применить к нему Убивающее проклятие в его же собственном доме, последовала немая сцена. 

В общем, они забрали оставшиеся артефакты и ушли, даже не вспомнив про кольцо. А мы бросились на поиски Люциуса… – Нарцисса замолчала.

– А дальше что?

– Не нашли, как понимаешь, – печально усмехнулась она.

– А я тут при чем? – поинтересовался Снейп.

– А как ты сам думаешь? Ты его друг, ты жив и на свободе. К кому еще он может пойти? Северус, я боюсь за него, – тихо сказала Нарцисса. – Кто знает, что это за кольцо. Может, оно его полностью в кота превратило… В любом случае, Люциуса нужно скорее найти и выяснить, можно ли его расколдовать. Если он еще жив, конечно, – она закрыла лицо рукой.

– Я сделаю, что смогу, – пообещал Снейп и вернулся домой.

Кота он, как обычно, нашел на столе на кухне. 

– Значит так, Люциус, заканчивай свой маскарад, – с порога заявил Снейп. – Тебя жена ждет, переживает, и сын волнуется.

Малфой только ухом шевельнул, но больше никак не прореагировал.

– Да ты с ума сошел! – вскричал Снейп. – О чем ты вообще думал, когда неизвестный артефакт на палец надевал? Ты что, не помнишь, чем все для Альбуса кончилось? По приключениям соскучился?! 

Кот печально посмотрел на Снейпа.

– Каникул захотелось, сволочь?! – продолжал бушевать тот.

Малфой соскочил со стола, обошел разъяренного Снейпа и направился к входной двери.

– И никуда ты не пойдешь! Я тебя сейчас домой отправлю. Пусть с тобой родные разбираются. С меня хватит!

Люциус посмотрел на него большими, полными печали кошачьими глазами и свернулся у двери в клубок.

– Что с тобой? – неуверенно спросил Снейп, испугавшись странной реакции кота.

Он взял его на руки и погладил. Малфой чуть шевельнул хвостом.

– Ты сам расколдоваться не можешь? – предположил Снейп.

Кот вывернулся у него из рук и убежал.

– Что я не так сказал? – растерялся тот.

Он уже успел убедиться в том, что найти животное в собственном доме совершенно не способен.

Впрочем, когда Снейп лег спать, Малфой тут же появился и, как обычно, свернулся клубочком на его подушке.

* * *

Следующим утром Снейп отправился в Малфой-мэнор. Он еще застал Драко – они с Нарциссой как раз заканчивали завтрак. 

– Люциус у меня, – заявил Снейп с порога.

Наступившую после его слов тишину нарушил кашель – Драко поперхнулся кофе.

– Надо вернуть его сюда… – начала Нарцисса.

– Возвращаться он не собирается, – перебил ее Снейп.

– Он с вами разговаривает? – поднял бровь Драко.

– Нет, но он мне мяукает, царапается и мгновенно исчезает, если ему что-то не нравится, – усмехнулся тот.

– Боже, – охнула Нарцисса и прикрыла рот рукой.

– Он хотя бы осознает, кто он? – тихо спросил Драко.

– Мне кажется, вполне.

– Я хочу поговорить с ним, – заявил Малфой-младший.

– Я тоже, – тихо сказала Нарцисса.

– Не уверен, что он придет в восторг от этой идеи. Похоже, ему не хочется, чтобы вы видели его таким, поэтому он и предпочитает жить у меня.

– Но это… неприлично, – промолвила Нарцисса. – Может, стоит обратиться в Святого Мунго?

– Не думаю, – нахмурился Снейп. – Я провел тесты. Он не анимаг и не трансфигурированный в животное человек. Судя по результатам, он кот, и я не уверен, что персонал больницы поверит, что этот серебристый зверь и есть Люциус Малфой. Более того, я бы не стал так рисковать своим здоровьем. Поверьте, справиться с ним весьма непросто.  
Для подтверждения своих слов он продемонстрировал исцарапанные руки.

– Но что тогда делать? – тихо спросил Драко.

– Вы вообще знаете хоть что-нибудь про кольцо, которое он надел?

– Нет, – покачала головой Нарцисса, – мы обыскали всю библиотеку, но даже намека на этот артефакт не нашли.

– Тогда, – заявил Снейп, – откройте мне свободный доступ в библиотеку поместья. Попробую посмотреть свежим взглядом: возможно, вы что-нибудь упустили из виду.

– Конечно, Северус, – тут же согласилась Нарцисса, – мы всегда тебе рады.

* * *

За следующие несколько дней Снейп умотался так, как не уматывался даже при Волдеморте. Прежде всего он поставил на уши Аврорат. Используя свой авторитет, он узнал, кто именно принимал участие в обыске Малфой-мэнора, и добыл у них описание кольца. Он привлек коллекционеров, знатоков артефактов и антикваров, специалистов по Темным искусствам и трансфигурации, но никто никогда не слышал о таком странном предмете. Возможно, кольцо было древней родовой реликвией Малфоев, о которой никто, кроме главы рода, и знать не мог. А, возможно, и сам Люциус не представлял, что именно он надевает на палец. Снейп расспросил Драко о семейных легендах, но тот знал скорее истории Блэков, а не Малфоев: Люциус явно оказывал наследнику недостаточно внимания. В семейных хрониках, как и предупредила Нарцисса, также не нашлось никаких упоминаний о таинственном кольце.

Когда Снейп, уставший от бесплодных поисков, возвращался домой, его встречал кот. Воспринимать пушистое создание как старого друга и опасного темного мага было сложно. Люциус вел себя как кот: мурлыкал; тыкался головой под колени; сворачивался клубочком на руках и подставлял голову под ласковую ладонь; требовал еды; регулярно ронял вазы и книги со шкафов, статуэтки и фотографии – с каминной полки и чернильницы и чашки – со стола. Мяукал, разглядывал Снейпа своими невозможными глазами, спал в изголовье кровати, отвоевав себе одну из подушек, а по утрам будил робким касанием лапы и тихим помявкиванием.

У Снейпа уже двоилось в голове. Он пытался найти способ расколдовать какого-то абстрактного Люциуса, в то время как дома его встречал и дико обижался на то, что Снейп опять где-то задержался, мягкий, ласковый и пушистый кот Малфой.

Однажды Нарцисса все же не выдержала отсутствия результата, без предупреждения явилась к Снейпу и попыталась поймать кота, чтобы забрать его домой. Вот тогда-то и стало абсолютно очевидно, что кот совсем не прост. Вспышка стихийной магии впечатала Нарциссу в стену, а сам Люциус, сбросив путы, начал наступать на жену, шипя и стегая себя по бокам хвостом, словно лев перед атакой. Нарциссе пришлось спешно ретироваться, дабы не пострадать от когтей собственного мужа.

– Совсем ополоумел – на жену нападать? – отчитывал потом Снейп кота.

Тот лишь фыркал и обиженно дергал хвостом.

* * *

Прошло уже больше месяца, а сдвигов в расследовании так и не появилось. Малфоям пришлось заявить, что Люциус уехал на континент, а Снейп уже начал отчаиваться вернуть другу человеческий облик. Как-то вечером он налил себе бокал хорошего коньяка, когда-то подаренного ему Малфоем, и положил себе на колени живую пушистую подушку. Гладя и почесывая бессловесного друга, он сказал с улыбкой:

– Смотри, почти как в старые добрые времена. Только не ты вещаешь, а я. Да?

– Мррр, – согласился Люциус.

– Что же, я так и не расколдую тебя? – печально усмехнулся Снейп. – Так и поселишься тут? А ведь мне осенью в Хогвартс… С собой прикажешь взять? – поинтересовался он.

– Мау! – откликнулся кот.

– Вот ведь, – Снейп почесал кота за ушком.

– Нет, конечно, определенные преимущества в твоем новом облике есть. Ты теперь маленький, пушистый, ласковый и очень музыкально мурлыкаешь. Только, – он вздохнул, – я по тебе и как по человеку скучаю.

– Мяу? – приподнял голову кот и попытался заглянуть ему в глаза.

Снейп отвел взгляд и продолжил размеренно поглаживать кота, вспоминая своего надменного друга. За последний месяц он так много сил вложил в поиск информации, что совсем забыл, кого, собственно, пытается вернуть. Перед глазами пронеслись картины воспоминаний. Блистательный, похожий на ангела из сказки, староста, по какой-то прихоти снизошедший до маленького бедного полукровки и взявший его под свое крыло. Молодой аристократ, ввязавшийся в страшную войну и чуть не сгинувший на ней. Глава древнего богатого рода, с улыбкой принимающий молодого Мастера Зелий и обещающий ему абсолютную поддержку во всех начинаниях. У Снейпа заныло сердце.

После победы, едва отделавшись от авроров, измученный, но вполне живой, Малфой влетел в его палату в Святом Мунго, и, увидев, что Снейп очнулся, улыбнулся ему так же, как раньше, и прошептал, со слезами на глазах:

– Ты жив…

Почему-то сейчас очень захотелось снова увидеть эту широкую малфоевскую улыбку, предназначавшуюся ему одному. 

– Во что же ты вляпался, Люци? – тихо сказал Снейп, прижимая к себе кота.

– Мяу, – ответило животное и потерлось головой о его грудь.

А ночью Снейп просто сгреб с подушки мягкий пушистый комок, прижал его к себе и заснул с мыслями о Малфое.

Открыв утром глаза, он обнаружил у себя под одеялом абсолютно голого и донельзя довольного Люциуса Малфоя и с воплем выскочил из кровати.

– Ты… ты… – только и смог вымолвить Снейп.

– О, Сев, до тебя наконец-то дошло, – Люциус улыбнулся.

– Что дошло? – не понял тот, нервно натягивая халат.

– Ясно, – Малфой зажмурился и сладко потянулся, ничуть не смущаясь своей наготы.

– Так что с тобой случилось? – поинтересовался Снейп, привычно игнорируя реакцию своего организма на обнаженное великолепие.

– Неправильные вопросы задаешь, любимый, – лукаво улыбнулся Люциус.

– Любимый? – ошарашенно произнес тот.

Малфой с укоризной посмотрел на него и вздохнул.

– Иди сюда, – Люциус постучал ладонью по постели рядом с собой.

Видя нерешительность Снейпа, он добавил:

– Иди-иди. Я не кусаюсь. И не царапаюсь. Пока.

– Что значит «пока»? – угрожающе прошипел Снейп, но все же подошел и сел рядом.

– Видишь это кольцо? – Малфой протянул свою изящную руку. На безымянном пальце сверкало изумрудами то самое кольцо, изображение которого намертво въелось в память Снейпа. – Это кольцо взаимности, или, как его еще называли, «кошачьей свадьбы». Древняя реликвия моего рода, мне про него бабушка рассказывала.

– Бабушка? – переспросил Снейп.

– Да, бабушка. В качестве сказки на ночь, мне тогда лет пять было, – ухмыльнулся Люциус. – К сожалению, его настоящая история давно забылась. Насколько мне известно, это был подарок одного из моих предков своей невесте, чтобы проверить ее чувства. На перстне лежит достаточно интересное проклятие, суть которого в следующем: если надевший это кольцо любит, и любит взаимно, с ним ничего не происходит – как был человеком, так и остается; а если нет, то превращается в кота. Все человеческое при этом уходит, остаются одни инстинкты, и главный из них – быть рядом с тем, кого любишь, – он тепло улыбнулся Снейпу. – Кстати, если наденешь – снять уже не получится, только после смерти, – он убрал руку.

– Подожди, – не веря собственным ушам, проговорил Снейп. – Я не понял…

– А что тут понимать? Кольцо считалось утерянным, но авроры добрались до тайников, о которых даже я не знал. Там-то оно и обнаружилось. Когда аврор после проверки вредноскопом вложил мне его в руку, на меня словно помутнение какое-то нашло. Так все достало, особенно эти авроры, смеющие мне угрожать. Помню, еще подумал, что бояться все равно нечего, надел кольцо и тут же превратился в кота. 

– Получается – Нарцисса тебя не любит?

– Возможно, любит, – пожал плечами Люциус. – Другое дело, что я ее – нет. Когда превратился, я сразу это понял. Инстинкт призывал находиться рядом с любимым, поэтому я пришел к тебе.

– Ты меня?.. – поднял на Люциуса непонимающий взгляд Снейп и замер, не в силах произнести заветное слово.

– Конечно, – беспечно заявил Малфой, улыбнувшись. – Пришел и стал дожидаться взаимности. Как видишь, дождался.

Снейп был в таком шоке, что не сразу заметил, как его начали целовать и потянули обратно в кровать, стаскивая халат.

– Ты с ума сошел, – выдохнул Снейп, осознав, что уже давно раздет, возбужден, а Малфой вовсю ласкает его.

– Да. Только запомни: если ты меня разлюбишь, я мгновенно превращусь в кота и буду ходить за тобой немым укором до тех пор, пока ты вновь меня не полюбишь.

– Скорее это ты разлюбишь меня, – задыхаясь, выговорил Снейп, обнимая его.

– Никогда, – серьезно ответил Люциус и поцеловал так страстно, что все сомнения перестали иметь какое-либо значение.


End file.
